


Trusting Neville

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry and Neville are on the verge of being tore apart from each other.





	Trusting Neville

The two Aurors sped down the corridor, casting spells in several directions as they fought off enemies. Coming to a halt at the end of the hallway, they paused to collect themselves. The two glanced at each other, but quickly averted their gaze. They knew a heart breaking discussion had to take place, but neither were ready for that to happen just yet. The sound of heavy footsteps and loud voices caused them to dart around frantically searching for an escape route. Neville was about to panic until he saw that Harry was cutting a hole in the floor with his wand. Harry perched himself on the edge of the hole, about to drop, when he looked up at his partner, "Coming?" he snapped.

Neville nodded feebly and followed Harry down into the lower level. After getting his footing, he noted that they had landed in a spare room piled high with junk He couldn’t observe anything else because he was distracted by the sound of Harry sealing the hole while casting charms that would prohibit anyone to follow them.

An awkward silence filled the room as Harry scanned quickly around their environment. In three strides he was over to the door; he turned the knob several times with little effect. He tried tactics like kicking it open and using Alohomora, but nothing worked. "Shit." He said in frustration, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "We're fucking stuck."

Neville was leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his leg propped up and arms folded across his chest. He eyed his partner up and down, as if trying to analyze and calculate his next move.

The black haired man started to fan himself. "Merlin, it's bloody hot in here."

Neville rolled his dark eyes as he responded in his deep voice, "What do you expect in July?" 

"Well, I would love to get the bloody hell out of here." Harry sighed. "I'll send a Patronus out. Maybe they'll find us soon." Immediately he casted a distress call to their boss relaying their predicament. Robards said he'd tell Bones and McMillan to go to their location as soon as possible. As the wait began, Harry sat cross legged by the door, drumming his long fingers against his dark pants.

Neville cleared his throat to get his attention and when Harry's eyes finally met his, he spoke, "I think we should take this opportunity to talk, Harry."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Fuck that."

"Harry, love, please, let me explain," the brown haired man begged.

"No," He stated bluntly as his posture and dark demeanor tried to send the message 'Fuck off. Just leave it'.

Despite that Harry obviously wanted the subject to dropped, Neville still pressed on. "Please Harry. You have to forgive me."

The slim man let out a harsh laugh. "I have to forgive you? I don't bloody well think so."

He pursed his lips and sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I know that I mucked things up. But it's not-"

"You did way more than muck things up, Longbottom."

Neville cringed. It broke a few pieces of his heart to hear his ex-lover (he supposed) address him on a more professional level, but he presumed he deserved it. "Harry, I never meant to hurt you, honestly."

Harry glared at Neville, his voice rose with every sentence. "Never meant to hurt me?" He let out a demonic laugh that sent chills down Neville's spine. "Do you know what it felt like, opening the morning Prophet and on the front page it reads 'POTTER'S LOVER CAUGHT WITH OTHER MAN'? Do you know how it felt to have complete strangers walk up to you and tell you how sorry they are? What were you even thinking? Did you think at all? Fuck, even Draco didn't cheat on me. Out of all my boyfriends, you've been the only one to have been unfaithful." He paused. Neville could have sworn he heard Harry trying to choke back a sob. "And you're the only one I never suspected." He banged his head against the wall. "When we get back, I'm telling Robards that I don't want to be your partner anymore."

Neville's mouth dropped, a huge chunk of his heart had broken off. "What? Why?"

"Because," he said as if it was obvious, "I should be able to trust you." His emotionless green eyes stared into Neville's brown heartbroken ones. "But I don't." Now Neville attempted to choke back a sob. "If I can't trust my partner with my life, then I should get a new one."

They were trapped in silence again. Neville's gaze was focused on the floor, Harry's on the ceiling. Neville was about to say something, but Ernie's Patronus (a dolphin) in the middle of the room. "Where are you guys? I'm positive we're on the correct floor but do you know what room you're in?"

"Dunno," Harry put his professional voice on, "But we were at the end of the hallway."

The Patronus sighed. "We've checked all around the building as well. No sign of those rogue Death Eaters."

Harry began to crack various parts of his body. "Of course, they weren't likely to stick around for long when they couldn't find us."

The dolphin nodded and vanished. Neville chewed on his lip, trying to get the courage back to convince Harry to stay. Just as he opened his mouth, fate intervened and Susan and Ernie burst through the room. "Are either of you hurt?" Susan asked.

Getting off the floor, Harry shook his head. "Nope," he sighed, "I'm sick of this room. Let's go back to the Ministry and give our reports."

Susan, Ernie and Harry apparated at the same time, not noticing that Neville had stayed behind. His eyes were fixed on the spot where his ex-boyfriend had sat only a few moments ago. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He shook himself, trying to rid his body of the negative energy. He held his head up and sighed. Yes, he had really mucked things up but he was determined to make Harry understand. He could not let the best thing that had happened in his dull life just slip away because of a stupid rumor. He was on a mission to get his soul mate back.


End file.
